Naporar Naval Orders System
The Naporar Naval Orders System (NNOS) was a warship classification system utilized by the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and the Chiss Ascendancy at large. Where the Anaxes War College System used by the majority of the galaxy classifies warships based on their size alone, the NNOS determines class based on function and role when operating in a fleet. History The Naporar Naval Orders System was developed by the CEDF Academy Dean, Kaa'prard in 1236 BBY. Each classification is labelled in Cheunh, but were translated to match classifications used by the greater galaxy by Mitth'raw'nuruodo sometime during his service in the Empire of the Hand. Description According to this system, Capital Ships were divided into eight main classifications. * Gunboat (Cheunh: Darssigor): Small, maneuverable vessels which emphasize heavy firepower. Their primary role is to attack moderate to large capital ships with large ordinance. * Corvettes (Cheunh: Misacreyaa): Small, versatile vessels capable of acting independently or in a support role among fleet formations. Corvettes tend to excel at combating small capital ships and starfighters, using their own small size to their advantage. * Frigates (Cheunh: Carrasoreska): Vessels of this class are designed to support fleet formations by providing forward-facing firepower and point-defense. They function best as a forward picket line, and suffer drawbacks when used independently. * Destroyers (Cheunh: Makorsigor): Moderately sized, escort vessels, destroyers emphasize heavy firepower at the cost of defense. They are best suited to deal with smaller threats to large friendly capital ships. Their usefulness against enemy strikecraft is minimal, and thus are more effective in a formation. * Cruisers (Cheunh: Csimmara): The most versatile and least defined classification, cruisers are often specialized to perform niche roles. Generally, however, a cruiser is functional on its own as well as in formation and is designed with a balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. Cruisers also tend to carry strikecraft, making them even more versatile. * Carrier (Cheunh: Psekoviss): Carriers are optimized to carry and supply strikecraft in order to provide for a fleet or planetary defense force. They sacrifice firepower for internal storage space and defense. As such, carriers operate best as part of a fleet or with a sizable escort. * Battleship (Cheunh: Corrslakya): Large, powerful warships, battleships are designed to bring to bear maximum firepower while maintaining decent defense. Battleships typically forego strikecraft in order to devote space to gun emplacements, and thus operate best with escorts in order to shield it from smaller enemy craft. Battleships tend to form the centerpiece of a fleet. * Command Ship/Dreadnought (Cheunh: Bacrahsystor): While limited to only a handful of vessels encountered by the Chiss prior to the beginning of communication with the greater galaxy, the Command Ship class refers to extremely large warships which take advantage of their space to feature a balance between firepower, point-defense, and fighter launch bays. Typically used by the commander of a given fleet as a flagship, this class is often used primarily as a psychological weapon and a symbol of power. Category:Chiss